Where the Egg Is
by Tito
Summary: Starring: Misty, Forny, Lexy, and Ash Ketchum as Ash Ketchum


NOTE: This story makes a lot more sense if you've seen the movie: Where the Heart Is  
  
[Scene: Misty, Ash, and Pikachu are walking in some forest in Oklahoma.]  
  
Misty: Darlin, we needs tuh go to the Wal Mart over yonder and get myself a pair of some   
shoes.  
  
Ash: Ok, here. Take this (gives Misty $10)  
  
Misty: Thanks, sweetums.   
  
[Scene: Misty is walking around Wal Mart in the shoe section. She picks up a pair of   
foamy little sandals and takes them to the checkout stand]  
  
Cashier: That'll be $3.34, please.   
  
Misty: Mmkay, here ya go. It's a $10 bill.  
  
Cashier: Yes, I'm aware of that. Here's your change. $6.66.  
  
Misty: Thank ya kindly, ma'am. Oh, can I get myself one of them pregnancy tests? For   
umm...it's for muh Pikachu.   
  
Cashier: That's $6.99  
  
Misty: I's gots only $6.66 with me....can you please  
  
Cashier: No  
  
Misty: All right. Thank ya for your help.  
  
[Scene: Misty leaves Wal Mart. She goes outside and sits in a strangers truck. When no one   
comes, she steals a basket and a Bonsai tree.]  
  
Misty: Now, where's that lova' of mine? Ash? Ashy boy? Sweetums? Pikachu? Where might   
you be hidin? Not there? Guess I'ma gonna have to live in this here Wal Mart.  
  
Cashier: No you're not. This one is being sprayed tonight. Go live in the one down the   
street.  
  
Misty: Okay, ma'am.  
  
[Scene: Oaks Wal Mart. Misty goes in the bathroom and hides, and the Wal Mart closes. She   
goes out and gets nakes and changes clothes. She keeps a note pad of how much she owes Wal   
Mart. She gets a sleeping bag made from fresh Pikachu Skin and an alarm clock. In the   
morning she puts it back and hides in the bathroom at opening.]  
  
Misty: Well it's been about 6 weeks, I'm supposin. All's I hopes if for a man to come   
crashin through that there window and I can be a small town celebrity!  
  
[Scene: Misty wakes in a hospital full of flowers and a TV. Her mom walks in]  
  
Misty: Momma?   
  
Mom: Don't think this kids gonna be callin me grandma.  
  
Misty: Neva, momma. I was thinkin about it callin you babushka.  
  
Mom: That's betta! Now, did you just so happen to get the $500 from the head of Wal Mart?  
  
Misty: Yep, it's right here. You can have it, so please pick me up tomara so we can gos   
lookin for an apartment that we's can live in togetha. Even though you are sorta unreliable   
and I really havn't gots a reason to trust you, do this anyways.  
  
Mom: Ok, I'll be here in the mornin!  
  
[Scene: Misty is sitting on hospital front with her egg (which is what she gave birth to)   
and a big cart of flowers and balloons.]  
  
Nurse: Hi! I'm sexy! Excuse me, I mean Lexy. I have kids that I named after food.  
  
Misty: Hi Lexy. This is my baby egg that I named Canadius Nation. I'm Misty. My friend,   
Ash, left me in front of a Wal Mart where I stayed for 6 weeks. These are the shoes I bought.   
(sheos off her feet)  
  
Nurse: Well aint that somethin. Hey, I'm pregnant again.  
  
Misty: How exciting. Hey, here comes my momma. I need to go. Hey, that's not my momma.   
That's my sisters husband!  
  
Brother-In-Law: Hi, her sisters husband!. Aren't you the little counry brat tat stole   
stuff from my truck?  
  
Misty: No.....it was her. Sexy Lexy. Really. Hey, can I plant this tree in your yard?   
And since you won't be able to take care of it I think I should come live with you.  
  
Brother-In-Law: ok! C'mon! Your mom isn't coming anyways!  
  
[Scene: Brother-In-Laws house (let's call him Bob) They are around a dinner table]  
  
Bob: Dear Holy God, please forgive me for the sin me and my wife commited on this here  
kitchen table this morning. Let's eat!  
  
Misty: This sure is a good salad, bob!  
  
Bob: Why thank ya, darlin!  
  
Misty: Ok, I think I'm ready for some chicken, Bob. I'll gets my self in the kitchen  
and get it for ya.  
  
Bob: Thank ya, hun.  
  
Forny: (walks in) Hi! I'm horny! I mean...Forny.  
  
Misty: Hey there, Forny!  
  
Forny: I'm a librarian! Why don't you come down to my library and read some books for your  
Bonzai tree there?  
  
Misty: Um...all right (bites her chicken)  
  
[Scene: Library. Forny is walking around tending to his books. Misty is looking for a Bonzai  
book]  
  
Misty: Uh, Forny. Sir? Where can I be seein a book about my here Bonzai tree?  
  
Forny: (scurries around the Tree section) Uhh...riiiight.........Here. (hand Misty a book)  
  
Misty: (goes to the table to read about the Bonzai tree) The...bo-bon..zay-i are sm-small  
pl-pluh...plant-s...that gr-grow in mi-mint....excuse me, Forny? What's this word here?  
  
Forny: Miniature. (reading) 'The Bonzai are small plants that grow in miniature ceramic pots.'  
  
Misty: Thanks. 'Guess I'm not mucha reader.   
  
Forny: It's ok...why don't you keep it? It's yours.  
  
Misty: Why...why thank ya, sir! I'll read it every day...a-a-and practice muh readin! I'll  
get to be a good reader like you, Forn...  
  
Forny: (gives misty a weird look)  
  
Misty: (finishes his name and looks down) ee...  
  
[Scene: Hatchery. Forny and Misty are watching the egg]  
  
Misty: I wonder when it'll will be hatchin......  
  
Forny: Pretty soon...I suppose. (her grabs Misty's hands and pulls her to him) Make love to me,  
Misty! I need you!  
  
Misty: How about just a kiss...?  
  
Forny: Oh, ok. (leans to kiss her)  
  
Misty: Whadduh ya think yer doin? I meant muh hand, silly!  
  
Forny: Fine! (kisses Misty's hand)  
  
Misty: Oh, you're good at that!   
  
Forny: (gives her a weird look)  
  
Misty: Hey, let's us go get ourselves hitched!  
  
Forny: All right! Let's go!  
  
[Scene: Wedding Chapel. Forny and Misty get married and make lots of eggs that never hatch.]  
  
Misty: I do.  
  
[Scene: Ash and Pikachu are walking along a railroad]  
  
Ash! Ha Ha! Look! A caterpie! I'm gonna catch it! Ha Ha! Pikachu, go!  
  
Pikachu: PiKA!  
  
Ash: PIKACHU! Thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Caterpie: (giggles)  
  
Ash: A train! (grabs caterpie and jumps out of the way) Oh caterpie! That was a close one!  
(sigh)  
  
Pikachu: (dies)  
  
Ash: Ha! I caught a Pokemon! Ha Ha! Let's go to Pallet Town and get a badge from the Gym  
leader, Brock! Caterpie is sure to win me a badge or 8!  
  
[Scene: Misty is visiting Lexy]  
  
Misty: Hey there, Lexy! Still pregnant, I see?  
  
Lexy: STILL pregnant? I'm pregnant AGAIN, hun! This is my 11th! Let's go buy a Christmas tree!  
  
Misty: Ok!  
  
Narrator: A so, there we leave our heros. Will Ash find pallet town? Does he stand a chance  
against Brock with his Caterpie? HAHAHAHHA!!! yeah right! What a loser, Ash sucks. Will  
Misty's eggs ever hatch? Will Lexy have anymore children? Probably. Well, goodnight folks! 


End file.
